Verigan Antioch II
Peculier (formerly known as Old Peculier, now known as Knight Peculier '''(sometimes '''KP), birth name Verigan Antioch II) was the son of Karpath Peculier. He was first seen in Season 1, outside Terrorvale, greeting Xephos and Honeydew. He was one of the first characters in the series to help the heroes in their quest to defeat Israphel and his cult. It was revealed in Episode 36 that his real name is Verigan Antioch, the same as his grandfather. He was the much-loved companion of Honeydew and Xephos, however, he was presumably killed in Shadow of Israphel Part 38: The Hand, after falling in radioactive lava whilst on a booby-trapped or incomplete Minecart Track. Backstory Not much of his history is known. The first event in his life that we know of was the kidnapping of his mother by Israphel from their home. This dramatic event lead to his father leaving him and his sister Isabel Peculier first in the care of Granny Bacon, then his uncle, Templar Adaephon and the other Templars. It is said by his sister that he became obsessed with finding Israphel, and it seems he may have explored the Ruined Castle, the location of the Ancient Hellgate, to search for clues, either to his father's past, or to Israphel's. At some point, he decided to settle down in Terrorvale and run his own inn, the Skeletal Arms. Later, when Xephos and Honeydew came, since he was affected by the Taint of Israphel, he tried to poison the heroes. He then saw goodness in them and decided against it. There is a small conflict between this backstory and what Old Peculier said when the heroes first met him. According to his generally accepted history, he spent years searching for Israphel when he grew up. However, when the heroes met him, he didn't seem to know of Israphel's nefariousness and instead thought of him as Reverend John's deceased son. One explanation for this is that the Taint of Israphel caused him to slowly forget of Israphel's evil nature. Another explanation is that he never actually knew the name of his mother's kidnapper, and so when he finally met Israphel he didn't suspect that it might have been him. Plot While living in Terrorvale, Old Peculier became enamored with the local blacksmith, Daisy Duke. At some point prior to the events of the series, he became infected by the Taint of Israphel, which made him age unnaturally quickly. As a result, he was prone to falling down and running out of breath quite easily. He enlisted the assistance of Skylord Lysander in retrieving the heroes from the Survival Island. Upon returning to Mistral City he discovered his family home had burned to the ground. He was cured by the old wizard Fumblemore, who made a potion from water, dirt, sulphur, feathers and golden apples. Cured of the taint, Old Peculier felt closer to his true age, and even began to grow his hair back.. He regained his knightly form when he discovered the sword and helm of his father, K. Peculier, deep in the Mistral City mine. Thereafter he was referred to as Knight Peculier. After this discovery he headed to Verigan's Hold to visit his uncle, Templar Adaephon. While attempting to mend a breach in The Wall, he was attacked by Israphel and his minions, Zombie Boss and Creeper Boss. When the heroes found him, he was wounded from skeleton arrows and had taken refuge from Israphel in an old guard tower. But as Xephos and Honeydew were able to mend the breach, Israphel and his minions retreated into The Desert. Peculier and the heroes returned to Adaephon to show him a piece of the map that Reverend John had dropped. Adaephon suggested that an old wizard, may have information leading to other parts of the map. However, Peculier did not join the heroes with their new task as he had "unfinished business". Before finally leaving them he told Honeydew and Xephos about a "Check-point" he set up for them. It was located outside the castle and served as a place of recovery after failed battles.His whereabouts are unknown. He was last seen in the desert by some unknown buildings and a skeleton, running towards Icaria in Isabel Peculier's Tale. It is revealed he went to the dwarven city of Stoneholm, only to be captured by the cultists Kormag Darkforge and King Finbar, and tortured, only to be rescued by his old friends Honeydew and Xephos, as well as Moira Magmabloom and Spacker LeChuck. He had apparently gone to the city to investigate a deal between his grandfather Verigan and the dwarves about making the Wall indestructible. It seems the dwarves stopped keeping up their end of the deal, and this was why the Wall was breached. He retires with Spacker to the King's Chugger Inn to recover his strength. He feels much better after a beer or two, and decides to accompany Xephos and Honeydew down to the Deepcore. They enter the Deepcore, after using the key and donning helmets and picking up pickaxes, immediately finding chests, though they are covered with rocks. When the first rock is removed, a silverfish spawns, and the attempts to slay it lead to an army of the beasts spawning. They retreat back up the the stairs over lava, and kill the silverfish hordes by dropping them into lava. They find the chests in question have little of value, but spot a second set of chests, also covered in rock. Peculier assures the others that the other chest is not booby-trapped as the previous one was, though is proven wrong almost instantly. After dealing with the second swarm of mobs in the same manner as the first, they continue down the mine. They discover a huge cache of diamonds, and Xephos and Honeydew, at Peculier's urging, make themselves diamond swords and armor, though Peculier does not get any of his own. They continue into the mine, and they discover a strange device, which Spacker had informed Peculier of. It is a huge drill, able to dig through bedrock. Afterwards the make their way through to the tunnel seemingly dug by the drill, discovering a strange metal cavern, with a chest and a button. They activate the machine, causing lit beacons to be uncovered, which they follow through the monster infested area. They stop inside another digging device to rest. Peculier tells the others what Spacker informed him of: that the mine here was shut down as the Wall was built, but was hugely profitable for it's bedrock, which only a dwarf knew how to mine. He then leads the out, but they encounter a giant. Peculier leads the way, fighting past hordes of monsters. They then discover sandstone, which Peculier notes would not occur at these depths. The sandstone forms strange ruins, linking to a minecart trail. With no other alternative, they head down the harrowing minecart tracks, which Peculier dislikes highly. They arrive outside, at the foot of a strange, huge pillar, under fire from the dark powers of King Finbar. Old Peculier aids Honeydew and Xephos while exploring the mysterious metal hand in the desert, but is seemingly killed when his minecart track plunges him into the nuclear waste. He however might not have been killed because at the bottom of the screen it said "Knight_Peculiar tried to swim in lava." and was not followed by "Knight Peculiar left the game" like other characters such as Granny Bacon, and Um Bongo. His final words were "Heroes". Trivia * "Old Peculier" is named after a type of ale, as confirmed during the Child's Play livestream. ** During the first sighting of Old Peculier, Honeydew can be heard saying "Isn't that a beer?" * Knight Peculier's skin is basically the same as Karpath's without the mask and a thinning hairline. * It is proven that in Episode 32 that he liked Diggy Diggy Hole by Honeydew, when in Stoneholm. * He has the same name as his Grandfather. * Old Peculier is pronounced dead after falling into the radioactive material. Unlike the other deaths within the series, he does not logout upon death, which could mean he might not be completely gone after all. * Knight Peculier's "death message" said "Knight Peculier tried to swim in lava". * Knight Peculier is played by Duncan of the Yogscast, said at Minecon by Lewis. * If you look on Minershoes.com or minecraft achievment generator for skins, his skin is a green monster. ** The above is incorrect, the monster skin is for Knight_Peculi''a''r not ''Knight_Peculi''er. Appearances * Season 1 ** Part 22: Old Peculier ** Part 23: The House on the Hill ** Part 24: Troubling Events in Terrorvale ** Part 25: A Sinister Discovery ** Part 26: The Tomb ** Part 27: The Tunnel Run * Season 2 ** "Survival Island" Part 11: Up and away! * Season 3 ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 1: Crash and Burn ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 2: The Road to Mistral ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON! ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 9: The Abandoned Mine (becomes Knight Peculier) ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: Revelations ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 15: The Battle of the Breach ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 16: A Beacon of Hope ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 17: The Fragmented Map ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 31: Stoneholm! ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 32: Beer & Lava ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 33: The Deepcore ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 34: The Spire ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 35: Lastwatch Hold ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 36: The Last Letter (Real Name is Revealed as being Verigan Antioch Jr.) ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 37: Ballooning ** "Shadow of Israphel" Part 38: The Hand Old Peculier Skin Quotes "Heroes!" (To Simon and Lewis) "Dwarf, use your strength on the doors." "I'm coming Daisy!" "Hail travellers! " (When Peculier first met Simon and Lewis) "You look tired from such a long travel." "Follow me to the inn, and drink with me." "Would you care for a refreshing bucket of milk?" "Enjoy!" "Welcome to Terrorvale! Quaintest little hamlet in all of Minecraftia!" "I hear the blacksmith is in need of assistance." "I will show you the way." "Here you go!" "Be tactful with Reverend. He's never been the same since his son died." "The poor man, his son Israphel was out hunting when the creepers got him." "Would you like some meat to restore your strength?" "I'll just cook up some pork!" "Welcome to the Skeletal Arms." "You look fabulous." "There are many deadly caverns under this town." "Maybe the zombies destroyed it." (Referring to John's missing bible) "We're getting separated!" (On the minecart that caused his death) "Heroes!!" (Last word before plunged into radioactive lava) Skins Old Peculier (Adventurer) skin.png|The Old Peculier skin. CropperCapture-5-.png|The Knight Peculier skin. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3